


Is This A Sleepover?

by Sheepgod



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crush, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgod/pseuds/Sheepgod
Summary: Buck is spending his evening with Chris and Eddie when his feelings start to catch up with him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 322





	Is This A Sleepover?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not touched this fic in almost a year so if it is trash that is why. I honestly am just posting it because I am afraid something canonical will happen this season that will make something in this fic obsolete. This is really short so no need to get all buckled up.

Buck sat on the couch staring downward at Chris on his lap. The movie Finding Nemo was playing in the background while Chris was stretched across both Buck and Eddie. Buck couldn't help but lightly card his hand through Chris's brown hair. Buck glanced up towards Eddie and found him quickly turning his head back to the movie. He let a soft grin take over his face as Chris let out a low snore. Eddie shifted and began to move Chris's legs off his lap. 

"I'm gonna go lay him down," Eddie murmured as he stood. 

When Eddie leaned down to grab Chris, his fingers lightly brushed against Buck's thigh. Buck could feel his breathing speed up slightly at that faint touch. Eddie looked up at Buck as he wrapped his hands around Chris's body, and Buck suddenly became very aware of how close they were. He made eye contact with Eddie and watched as his eyes traced down to his lips. He leaned forward without thought -when the movie suddenly made a loud noise. He pushed back quickly and watched as Eddie fully stood up and quickly making his way to Chris's room.

Without much thought, he reached over to the remote and flipped the movie off. He had been so close to kissing Eddie and ruining the relationship. He couldn't help but bite his lip at the rush that went through him at the thought of kissing Eddie. The thought of Eddie touching his thigh again. He shifted, feeling the uncomfortable pressing in his pants, and cooled his thoughts. This was not the place or time to be developing an erection towards a straight man. His thoughts kept invading to the point where Eddie had been looking at his lips with some emotion in his eyes. Buck quickly stood, making his way to the kitchen and pulling a beer out to distract himself.

Buck leaned against the counter, sipping his beer. The bitter taste of the beer managed to suck him away from his thoughts. He lightly tapped on the counter, trying to wait patiently for Eddie to re-emerge. His mind was stuck in debating if leaving now, without Eddie's noticing, was better than standing in the kitchen of a man he was crushing on. He had to do something or he was going to bolt, so he placed his beer on the counter and made his way to Christopher's room. 

He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Eddie read to Chris. Chris had woke up at some point in the journey from Buck's lap to his bed. The moonlight shone perfectly on Chris and Eddie, allowing Buck to see the movements between the duo. Eddie was softly running his hands through Chris's hair as he enthusiastically whispered the story to him. The story was being whispered in Spanish, and Buck couldn't help the feeling that went straight to his groin at Eddie speaking Spanish. He quickly remembered who Eddie was talking to and calmed himself. Not the time or place, he reminded himself. 

"Daddy?" Chris suddenly spoke up, interrupting Eddie. 

"Yes, Hijo?" Eddie asked.

"¿Amas a Buck?" He asked with a grin on his face. 

Buck wasn't great at Spanish, but he had lived in South America for three months and knew the basics. Though ¿Amas? wasn't exactly basic he had heard it enough when he was in a serious relationship with a girl down there. Chris was asking if Eddie loved Buck, which would be fine if amas wasn't exclusively for lovers. Buck was tense against the doorframe, waiting with bated breath for Eddie's reply. 

Eddie's hand paused in Chris's hair, and he shifted awkwardly. "Yea, I think I do," Eddie whispered lightly, but Buck heard every word. 

He couldn't help the little gasp that left his mouth as he quickly shifted out of their eyesight and headed back to the kitchen. Buck felt the panic rising, not sure if Eddie meant it in a platonic way and Chris got his Spanish confused or if he had heard what he had been waiting months to hear. Buck was aware that he had to calm down because if Eddie meant it romantically, then he would tell him. Hopefully.

Buck grabbed his abandoned beer off the counter, gulping the whole thing down quickly, and then focused his breathing. He pulled out his phone as a semblance of being distracted, but he couldn't stop shifting. He scrolled through Instagram without really seeing any of the pictures.

He had been trying to keep the relationship platonic as he developed feeling, but that just lead him down the hole of 'we are weirdly close for just being friends.' Part of that was his fault for catching feelings before he realized what was happening, and now if he pulled away, it would just bring up a bunch of red flags. But Eddie had just said he loved Buck, which Buck wasn't meant to hear, so maybe that was a good sign. 

Buck couldn't help the sigh of frustration that came out before he finished off his beer. Eddie cleared his throat, and Buck couldn't help the flinch that led to him choking on the beer and turning to spit what he could in the sink.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to scare you," Eddie said, making his way closer to Buck. His hand landed on Buck's back as he coughed over the sink. "Are you okay?"

Buck nodded far too quickly, but he couldn't bother with keeping his chill while he was still coughing up a storm. Eddie reached up in a cabinet and pulled a glass out. He filled it with water from the sink and offered it to Buck, who gratefully sipped it.

"Really, I didn't mean to scare you," Eddie said, watching Buck gain his composure again.

"It's fine. Is Chris asleep?"

"Yeah, he woke up when I set him down, but with a few stories, he was back out of it again."

Buck couldn't help the grin he felt at that.

"Maybe he will sleep in since he stayed up late."

"I doubt it he is a morning boy." Eddie grinned, leaning his side against the cabinets.

Buck shifted so he could face Eddie. "I should probably go since it is late," Buck mumbled. It was an odd change of tone, one which Eddie definitely noticed by the confused look.

"Oh, I was thinking, we could watch a documentary about something and drink for a little while," Eddie looked unsure as he spoke. "but if you want to head home, that is fine." He quickly reassured. 

Buck paused, considering his options. If he stayed longer and got tipsy, he might make a move he will regret later, but Eddie had a certain desperation in his voice that had caused Buck to already decide.

"No, we can hang out for a bit. Our shift doesn't start until one, so I can stay for a little bit," Buck amended

The grin on Eddies' face made the potential of Buck making a fool out of himself worth it. Eddie reached into the fridge and pulled two bottles of beer out while Buck headed back towards the living room to pull up Netflix.

"What had you been thinking about watching?" Buck asked as Eddie entered into the living room, handing Buck his beer. 

"Uh-" Eddie hesitated as he sat down beside Buck. "-I was thinking Birders?" 

Buck gave him a curious stare while he seemed more interested in his beer. "I heard you talking about the white-throated sparrow and how their calls have been changing, and I just-" Buck was giving him a wide grin, but Eddie was still refusing to make eye contact. "- thought that maybe you would be interested in it," He said quickly.

"I talked about that months ago. I'm surprised you remember." Buck smiled as Eddie slowly looked up at him.

Eddie was blushing hard. "I like to listen to you, besides you seemed really into it." 

"I would love to watch Birders, Eddie," Buck said, opening his beer. 

Eddie smiled and reached for the remote. There was a comfortable silence between them as Eddie typed the title into the search bar. Buck quickly found himself engrossed in the documentary, and he found that the thirty minutes flew by. He turned, ready to comment on the short-film when he noticed the way Eddie had passed out against the arm of the couch. Buck couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so young without all the stresses. Eddie mumbled something in his sleep and shifted, causing Buck to notice how uncomfortable that position would be by the morning.

Buck stood and stretched before taking the two abandoned beer bottles into the kitchen. As he walked back into the living room, he decided that he would wake Eddie up, so he could move to his room, and then he would head home. Buck leaned over Eddie while lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Eds wake up," He whisper-shouted.

Eddie shifted and looked up at Buck sleepily. "Buck shh," He said with a small grin. He lazily reached up and pulled Buck into a delicate kiss. Buck froze with shock coursing through him. It took Eddie a few seconds to realize Buck wasn't kissing back, and as he did his body stiffened, and then he pulled back, letting go of Buck's head.

"I'm so sorry," Eddie's voice quaked as he let those words tumble out. "I didn't mean to. I was asleep." He was stiff with fear while Buck just stared with a mix of wonder and confusion.

"I." He paused, taking a breath. "It's okay." 

They both stared at each other before Eddie began to shift. Eddie was beginning to form an excuse when Buck leaned in and gave him a hesitant kiss. As he pulled back, there was a pause where they both stared, searching each other's faces. Buck watched the small shrug that went through Eddies' shoulders before he pulled Buck in for a more intimate kiss. The kiss shifts into a passionate frenzy before they both pull away giggling. 

"I like you," Buck mumbled into Eddie's mouth as he hovered over him.

"I think I figured that out." Eddie gave him a quick peck. "I like you too."

They were grinning like idiots now.

"Are we having a sleepover?" Chris called from his doorway. 

Buck jumped away from Eddie like he had been burned while Eddie just turned a lazy grin to him. "Well, are we Buck?


End file.
